


*+:｡.｡ triangulum australe ｡.｡:+*

by maru (orphan_account)



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self indulgence, im not sure how to write for video game characters tbh lmao, need to do more character studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maru
Summary: It’s fine even if I’m waiting in vain today, because I had a premonition that today would be no more.





	*+:｡.｡ triangulum australe ｡.｡:+*

Saeki pats his gun into place, a small but satisfied grin taking shape on his face. Kirishima watches him quite intently, sitting on the piano bench. 

Saeki names his guns after constellations. 

_"I put Auriga away,"_ Saeki had notified him earlier. _"I think I'll take Andromeda out today."_

Kirishima had only nodded in response, a bit curious as to why he bothered to tell him. Perhaps, he was talking to himself.

After all, he had to have talked to remind himself a constantly in order to remember the names of all his guns.

It wasn't a secret that Saeki had many, many guns. The reason he started naming his guns after constellations in the first place was because he had too many to keep track of.

It was the little things like these that made Kirishima smile a little. The way he cared about his guns to the point he'd name them, and remember those names. The way he'd play the piano, with passion and emotion that he hasn't quite heard elsewhere. 

His singing was quite notable as well, albeit a bit more... _different_ than the melodic tunes he would play on the piano.

His blue eyes, his small nose, his mouth, which was usually curved upwards into a constant smile.

All these little things mixed together, lead to a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, but whatever it was, he most certainly wasn't going to fight it.

 

_You and I,_

_let's make a wish upon a star._

_I wish that before I disappear,_

_I can be with you one last time._

**Author's Note:**

> summary has nothing to do with story besides sliiiight premonition of d e a t h after death lmao  
> also as soon as i heard that saeki named his guns after constellations i had to do something lmao


End file.
